


And I'd go to Hell (to make you whole again)

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another deal, Asmodeus is a big shit, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, M/M, Magnus' magic loves Alec, Temporary Character Death, Well... He never died so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Magnus wanted to lash out.He wanted to destroy, scream, blame all Angels for that nightmare.He wanted to burn the entire world.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	And I'd go to Hell (to make you whole again)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.
> 
> It was hard to squeeze this in 500 words. And... Somehow this is crazy. I hope it makes sense.

_“Alexander”_

Magnus wanted to lash out.

He wanted to destroy, scream, blame all Angels for that nightmare.

He wanted to burn the entire world.

_“Gideon”_

But even for that, he was useless. They took everything from him.

His job, his home, his magic. His…

His love.

_“Lightwood”_

Everything felt wrong. He didn’t want to be there, receiving those looks of pity. But he would be damned if he wasn’t there to just… One last time…

_“Ave Atque Vale.”_

\--

Later, Magnus, Jace, and Izzy still lingered for a bit at the ceremony hall. If Magnus still had magic, he would have portaled to somewhere. _Anywhere_. But now, he was too numb to even move. When Izzy finally tried to break the silence and say something, the sound of a portal caught their attention, and all three gasped in surprise, their eyes widening.

Because in front of them, there was Alexander. Badly hurt, but he nonetheless.

Nobody moved. However, soon Alec’s legs gave out and he crashed onto the floor. Several alarms went off in Magnus’ head, and a second later he was beside Alec, cradling him.

“H-How…?” Magnus sobbed, his voice and hands trembling too much for making sense of anything.

“That… son of…” Alec coughed, forcing himself to open his eyes.

“No, you died.” Jace’s voice was barely audible. “My _parabatai_ rune… It…” He pulled his shirt to make a point, but to his surprise, the rune was there. Entirely black again. “What?”

“Asmodeus,” Alec tried again and Magnus looked at him with horror. “I tried to make a deal to get your magic back. At first, that bastard wanted me to break up with you. I’d never do that.” Alec breathed with certain difficult but never stopped looking at Magnus with tender eyes. “So, he offered me another thing. He said he needed some kind of… dark human emotion. Agony, torment, something like that. For that, I’d have to go to Edom and accomplish some missions. When I finished, he… I don’t know how it’s possible, but he put your magic inside of me. Said I was a container.” He waved his hand and blue sparkles flew. “It didn’t hurt, tho. I felt like… coming home?” He smiled gently. “But then he said I’d have to figure out by myself how to make a portal and come back. It took me some time, sorry.” 

“But your dead body… And Jace’s _parabatai_ rune…” Izzy started.

“He was having too much fun, apparently.” Alec huffed. “Sorry for making you all go through this. And, Magnus… Your magic... I can give it back to you. I think there is a spell, but you might know.”

“Oh, Alexander. You fool…” Magnus wanted to yell at him and punch him.

And also kiss him senselessly.

“You know, buddy...” Jace scrunched his nose, making a face that was a mix of scoff and smirk. “We both have the worst fathers-in-law of the Universe.”

Alec snorted.

Yeah, Valentine and Asmodeus.

He wouldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
